Castigo largo
by Talii Tanuki
Summary: Una vez mas hanji aprendera a no hacer enojar al sargento. One-shot


Aló gentesita de FF, estaba vagando por internet y un deseo de lemon nacio en mi interior, al parecer no fui la unica asi que escribi este para ustedes lectores y lectoras pervertid s xD

Espero les guste.

Gracias por sus reviews en los otros fics c:

En fin, Comenzamos.

Disclaimer: Shingeki no kyojin es propiedad de Hajime Isayama.

Castigo largo

-levi, te juro que nada paso- el rudo sargento llevo a la cientifica hasta su habitacion, ya estando dentro la lanzo contra el sofa, Hanji sabia por experiencia que un Levi enojado + un lanzamiento brusco hacia el famoso sofa era igual a una larga noche llena de castigos. Esta vez Hanji no se dejaria dominar y cuando Rivaille estaba distraido cerrando con seguro su puerta ella se levanto y corrio hacia la ventana. Se paresuro a abrir pero unos fuertes brazos la apricionaron, despues sintio el aliento del sargento en su cuello y se tenso.

-no vas a huir tan facil de lo que te espera- el sargento ronroneo en el oido de la chica y despues regreso a su cuello, lo mordio y beso, Hanji solo sintio como su piel se erizaba, luego una mano de Levi la tomo de la cintura y la pego a el sintiendo su fuerte pecho en su espalda, la otra mano subio por su abdomen, despues paso uno de sus dedos por en medio de los pechos, llego a los botones de la camisa de la chica y comenzo a desabrochar.

-Levi... T-tengo cosas que hacer...- Zoe gimio al sentir las acciones del sargento.

-ay querida, sabes que eso no me interesa- comenzo a quitar la camisa resbalandola por los hombros de la cientifica.

-L-levi... Por favor...- sintio la lengua del chico recorriendo su cuello.

-este es tu castigo por irte con Jaeger sin avisarme- la agitada respiracion del hombre hacia que Hanji se estremeciera.

-s-solo era entrenamiento- la castaña cerro sus ojos, rapidamente Levi la giro para quedar frente a frente.

-lo siento cuatro ojos- la beso con pasion, su lengua se apodero de la boca de la cientifica mientras esta entre jadeos y sonrojos le respondia, el chico acaricio su espalda y bajo hasta sus gluteos, los apreto haciendo gemir a la chica mientras seguian besandose, se separaron por falta de aire pero antes de dejar los labios de la cientifica, Levi mordio su labio y sonrio sensual haciendo que Hanji se sonrojara mas de lo que ya estaba, despues hablo -no me quedare con las ganas- acto seguido apreto el trasero de la cientifica alzandola. Hanji enredo sus piernas en el torso del sargento y lo abrazo por el cuello. Levi la llevo hasta el sofa y la dejo suavemente, despues se tiro encima de ella y siguio besandola. Mientras sus lenguas peleaban por el dominio de sus bocas, Hanji comenzo a quitar el corbatin del sargento algo desesperada, cuando por fin lo logro siguio con la camisa. Por su parte Levi viajo por el abdomen de su mujer, empezo a subir el top negro de la mujer hasta que dejo al descubierto sus dos suaves pechos. Detuvo el beso y miro a los ojos a Hanji, esta jadeaba y respiraba agitada, Levi quito los lentes de su cara y Zoe entrecerro los ojos, solo pudo ver una sonrisa distorsionada de su querido amante y despues sintio como una mano amasaba uno de sus senos y su boca succionaba el otro.

-ahh levi, p-para- la mujer estaba exitada al sentir el trato que tenia Rivaille hacia sus gemelos, enredo sus dedos en la cabellera del sargento mientras lo apretaba mas hacia ella, este solo segui con su labor. Despues de saciarse un poco de los senos de Hanji bajo por el amdomen besandolo hasta llegar al borde del pantalon. Rapidamente desabrocho la prenda y la bajo, Hanji hizo un puchero.

-yo no me quedare desnuda mientras tu te diviertes vestido mirandome- Levi sonrio y se despojo de la prenda para quedar ambos con su ropa interior posterior puesta, aun. Levi se sento en el sofa y sento a Hanji en sus piernas, esta sintio el bulto oculto entre los boxer del sargento, ella solo se mordio el labio enferior y Levi sonrio travieso.

-¿Que sucede, linda?- dirigio sus manos hasta el trasero de la chica y bajo sus bragas -no me digas que te desacostumbraste tan pronto-

-cierra la boca enano- la chica se dirigio a besar ambrienta los labios del chico, este gruño por el comentario de la mujer, la volvio a cargar y se dirigio hasta la cama, queria estar comodo para lo que venia en seguida. Cuando la acosto este de un jalon quito la ultima prenda y con sus pies hanji quito los boxer del sargento. Al verse totalmente desnudos los dos fueron consumidos totalmente por el deseo. Hanji enredo sus piernas en la cadera de Levi y este sin esperar mas se intrudujo en ella.

-¡ahhh Levi!- grito al sentir el gran miembro entrar, este sonrio y comenzo a moverse dentro de ella, hanji araño al la espalda de Rivaille haciendo que este gruñera y se exitara mas.

-¡Le-levi!- gimio

-di mi nombre- ordeno el sargento moviendose mas rapido agarrandose de las caderas de la cientifica.

-L-levi- gimio otra vez mientras arañaba mas la fuerte espalda.

-eso-me-encanta- intercalo las palabras con una embestida.

-ya no aguanto...- jadeo la mujer, por su parte Rivaille sentia que se venia y al oir a la mujer no espero mas y tras una fuerte embestida los dos llegaron a la gloria.

-¡ahh Levi!- grito despues de su orgasmo, Rivaille bajo el ritmo y finalmente cayo entre los pechos de Zoe. La cientifica sonrio y abrazo la cabeza de su hombre y suspiro.

-cuatro ojos- llamo Levi

-¿Mmm?-

-aun no acaba tu castigo- sono casi burlon

-¡¿Todavia tienes energias?!- la chica levanto la cara del sargento aun en su pecho y lo miro.

-para los castigos me sobran energias- sonrio ladino.

-sabes que estamos sudados y sucios ¿Verdad?- trato de encontrar una excusa para salvarse

-entonces sigamos en la bañera- la cientifica se sonrojo hasta llegar al tono de un tomate. Le esperaba una laaaarga noche.

-me vas a dejar invalida- suspiro resignada.

-te cargare a donde quieras- dijo levantandose y tomando en sus brazos a la mujer para dirigirse a su segunda ronda en la bañera.

.

.

.

Por favor dirijanse a la fila de la izquierda donde estan haciendose los estudios para tanta perdida de sangre xD

Espero les haya gustado este lemon raro xD

Saludos pequeños saltamontes n.n

See ya!


End file.
